User blog:FluffyMermaid78/Mew and the Evil Djinn: Part 1
This is a continuation of a previous story I wrote. A link to a page with links to all parts of that story is below. http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FluffyMermaid78/Mew’s_Story:_All_Seven_Parts This story takes place about a month or two after the previous one ended. It is about Fluffy and Mew’s quest on Crescent Island. It was a cold winter day in January when Fluffy and Mew were on Decca Beach. They were not there to swim, however. Route 17, which had been closed due to construction reasons, was open, and Fluffy and Mew needed to get there to find Fluffy’s friend Tess, and hopefully save Fluffy’s parents. Fluffy and Mew rode on Primarina past Decca Beach and into Route 17. “Do you think we’ll get there in time?” asked Mew. “I hope so. I haven’t seen my parents in about a year,” said Fluffy. “I hope we’ve trained hard enough,” said Mew. As the reached Crescent Town, the fisherman that had taken Tess to Cresent Island told them that Tess was in Tanner’s Tavern. As they entered, Mew went over to one of the barrels of juice, which had a red handle. “Hey Fluffy, can I get a cup of apple juice before we go find your parents? Please?” asked Mew. “Sure, I guess,” said Fluffy. “How much is the apple juice?” Fluffy asked the owner of the tavern. “It is free for Pokémon,” said the owner, handing Mew a cup. “Yay!” said Mew. But when she pulled the lever to the barrel, an elevator appeared. “Is that what I think it is?” asked Fluffy. Without thinking twice, Fluffy and Mew got into the elevator, which led to Team Eclipse’s base! “Wow,” said Mew. “My parents and Tess must be here, we have to find them,” said Fluffy. As they snuck through the base, many Team Eclipse grunts challenged them to battles, but Fluffy and Mew won. However, once they got to a certain room, they saw a familiar face. A man approached them with a furious look on his face. “So you’re that little brat who stole our test subject,” said the man to Fluffy. “Who are you?” asked Fluffy. “I was one of the scientists from Secret Lab,” said the man. “I don’t think I remember you,” said Fluffy. “My name is Scientist Jeremy,” said the man. Fluffy looked confused. “I don’t know anyone named Jeremy,” she said. “You know, I have all evolutions of Porygon,” said Jeremy. “Oh yeah, you’re that dude,” said Fluffy. “My Porygon-Z and I have been training so that if we ever saw you again, we would easily crush your Pokémon. And now, I challenge you to a battle!” said Jeremy. “Mew, use Psychic!” ordered Fluffy. Mew obeyed, and Porygon-Z fainted. “You are a theif and a cheater!” yelled Jeremy. “Actually, Fluffy didn’t steal me. You kidnapped me, so she freed me. And Fluffy didn’t cheat either. She followed all the Pokémon battling rules,” explained Mew. “Solid burn,” said Fluffy. As they continued through the Team Eclipse base, they had to battle a man in a security room, but they easily beat him. After being defeated, the security man said not to press a green button. “Should I press it?” asked Mew. “I don’t think-,” Fluffy started, but Mew had already pressed the button. Both Fluffy and Mew expected an explosion, but instead, a door opened in the hallway. They went through it to find themselves in a hangar. Right in front of them were Professor Cypress, Tess, and Fluffy’s parents. Fluffy tried to free her parents, but Cypress forced them to go inside a weird-looking plane thingy. The only person left behind was Jake, Fluffy’s former friend. “Team Eclipse will win, but let’s at least have a battle,” said Jake. “TEAM ECLIPSE WILL NOT WIN!!!” yelled Fluffy. “Let’s face it. Hoopa can easily destroy entire demensions, and it would be even easier to destroy one girl and her pink kitty,” said Jake. “You are so stupid. You are helping an organization that wants to kill everyone, including your friends and family. Do you really want that, Jake?” asked Fluffy. “My parents never supported me, my dad even calls me stupid constantly. My friends were all I had, but you and Tess wouldn’t join me in coming to Team Eclipse,” explained Jake. “You don’t have to do this,” said Fluffy. “Let’s have a battle and see who’s stronger,” said Jake. They battled, but Fluffy won. “You have always been stronger, since our first battle,” said Jake. “Jake, remember back when we were kids? We always wanted to have a Pokémon adventure. You said once that you wanted to be a Pokémon Ranger. Pokémon Rangers help the world, not destroy it,” said Fluffy. “I have to go. Goodbye,” said Jake. “We have to go after my parents, they’re probably somewhere near Hoopa’s tomb,” said Fluffy. “Let’s visit the Pokémon Center first,” said Mew. “Of course. Then we have to find Team Eclipse,” said Fluffy. Category:Blog posts